


Mandatory Fun

by fedaykin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bar fights, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, Gambling, Hux complains too much, Hux needs a vacation, I gave up on these tags ages ago and yet here I still am, Kylo Ren is too pretty for Hux to function, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Math is hard, No one mops the cantina floor, Overpriced Speeder Rentals, Porn With Plot, a little bit, kylo ren is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin/pseuds/fedaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for General Hux to take some forced shore leave on a nearby planet, but he's been told where to go, where to stay, and where to drink, all for the sake of him doing something 'fun'. </p><p>It turns out that 'fun' is a mysterious mercenary named Ren that he meets at the local cantina and Hux fully intends on doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakathine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKATHINE <3 This is barely a shade of what we had originally discussed, but I hope you still like it nonetheless!! 
> 
> So, hey everybody, you ever read a oneshot loosely inspired by a Lexus commercial? 
> 
> \----------

It was an absolute dive. Hux wrinkled his nose in disgust at the permeating smell coming through the door to the cantina. He found himself cursing to whatever gods that listened for having his mandatory leave coincide with proximity to this hellhole of a planet.

He’d all but been tossed off his ship, repeatedly told that a break would be good for him, that this would be fun.

_Does fun always come with that stench?_

Immersing himself with thoughts of flower-filled meadows, evergreen forests, and warm ocean breezes, Hux entered the local watering hole. He loitered for a moment at the door, surveying the denizens through the haze that Hux hoped was just smoke. A few Duro were gathered in a back booth, a Trandoshan played sabacc against a Devonian, a Zabrak bounty hunter laughed with two Twi’leks pressed against him, but there had to be at least thirty Rattataki patrons. Hux couldn’t see any other humans.

_Fun. Right._

Hux stepped towards the bar, eager to start drinking this mistake away. His boots stuck to the floor with each step and he couldn’t stop the shudder moving through his body. His inner thoughts were nothing but a constant shriek of repulsion.

The Rattataki bartender silently appraised him. Hux stared back. The silence drug on.

 _I guess manners aren’t existent on this planet._ “Whatever’s on special,” Hux volunteered, not bothering to hide his exasperation. White eyes assessed him a moment longer before turning to get his drink, he hoped. There had to be a million different cantinas in this city but this had been the one suggested to him, the one fifteen minutes away from his comfortable hotel room. The one that required him to rent a rusted speeder for an outrageous fee. This all had to be some kind of joke and Hux did not appreciate it. Especially when his sleeve had become damp with whatever was covering the bartop. He closed his eyes to try to center himself, opening them again to see the bounty hunter glancing at him. Hux frowned.

A clang of glass on plastisteel drew Hux’s attention forward again.

“Five,” said the bartender, a strong accent making Hux glad that they also held up five digits.

“What is this?” Hux asked, his eyebrow shooting up.

He couldn’t be certain exactly what the answer was, but the drink was blue, he heard the word Chiss, and another word that rhymed and indicated a bodily function. Hux shakily placed a credit chip on the sticky counter before turning to find a seat.

It was crowded but Hux worked his way past boisterous parties to find a small booth against a wall, grateful that it was a bit quieter in this nook. Once again, he tried to center himself, he needed to just make the best of this evening. He was supposed to have fun, right?

He assessed his drink. Blue and too sweet smelling. He held the glass up to the light and saw a bit of yellow at the bottom that faded up into green then blue. He hoped beyond hope that the yellow was intentional, especially when he saw residue all over the rim of the glass.

_Fun fun fun fun fun this is fun I’m here to have fun._

Hux considered removing his cap, running to the bounty hunter, and identifying himself. General Hux of the First Order, captured because he couldn’t handle vacation. Captured because whatever holding cell he’d be thrown in had to be cleaner than this cesspool.

He found himself itching at his neck, uncomfortable in these nondescript civilian clothes. He hated where these trousers cut into his hips, he hated the rough fabric of his shirt, he hated the thickness of his jacket, making his range of motion slightly smaller. At least, he still had his blaster.

He gathered the bottom of his shirt to wipe down the rim of the glass, examining it once more before gathering all his courage. The sweetness was almost more than he could handle, making his jaw tighten at the sensation. He sat it back down on the table, no longer interested.

His head itched. He was leaving. This was stupid. 

A commotion at a nearby sabacc table drew the cantina’s attention. A Rattataki female was almost up in arms, standing and shouting some sort of gibberish to his ears, but he did catch wind of “Cheater!” at the end of the tirade. Hux’s brows shot up, knowing that this can be quite the serious offense in many locales. He leaned over to try to catch a glimpse of the offender, hoping that maybe some form of entertainment was in store.

A young human male sat opposite the screaming Rattataki and Hux wondered if he missed the man coming in or if he’d been hiding in the shadows all along. Hux found himself thoroughly distracted by the mischievous grin that spread from large ear to large ear on a very handsome face. The man was dressed in dark clothes, reminiscent of a military style, but Hux was not able to determine if there was any blatant affiliation. Hux determined he was a mercenary as his hair was too long to pass for any respectable military organization. That long, dark hair hung to his shoulders with the top section done up in plaits. A desire to grab that knot and pull shot through his mind without warning.

 _But, what an idiot_ , Hux thought, seeing as the man would not stop smiling at the Rattataki female, soaking in each insult, while the other Rattataki in the establishment bristled, curious if they would need to join their companion in teaching this human a lesson. Hux felt a few of their stares, irritated that he was lumped together with the other human simply because of his species. _If I get into a brawl on my vacation, when I am supposed to be having ‘fun’..._

“I haven’t cheated once,” a deep voice ventured. That voice was positively sinful to Hux’s ears. “I was minding my own business when _you_ challenged _me_. It’s the luck of the game. If you can’t handle losing fair and square, maybe you shouldn’t be bargaining at all. You just look like some babe eager for their mother’s den right now.”

The room grew quiet and the man kept smiling. Hux couldn’t be sure, but he assumed some sort of insult had been made. Hux wasn’t very impressed by the words, but the confidence radiating off that body was warming him to the bone.

“You are scum. I don’t want to see you here again,” the Rattataki growled, not willing to leave without the last word, and stalked out the door. The voices slowly resumed and Hux sighed, turning to look at the human again.

That dumb smile was now fixed on him. Hux felt the blood rushing to his face. First the man almost started a fight and now he was going to turn his attentions straight to Hux, who wanted nothing more than to lay low. The man stood and practically prowled over to Hux. _Too late._

“Hey,” the mysterious stranger said, smoothly sliding into the seat opposite.

Hux raised a brow. He steeled himself to not make this too easy, despite every atom in his body wanting to do discover the concept of ‘fun’ with this man.

“I’m Ren.”

Silence.

Ren pursed his lips. Hux couldn’t help but feel like it was on purpose as he envisioned those lips otherwise occupied.

“And may I know the name of _this_ heavenly body?” Ren asked, giving him a once over with his eyes.

 _Galaxy, help me_. “Are you drunk?”

“I find myself intoxicated just by being around you.”

“You have to be drunk right now,” Hux declared, incredulous.

“You know, I’ve been around the galaxy quite a few times and I’ve never seen anyone near as gorgeous as you.”

Hux bit his cheek.

“Are you an angel?”

Hux struggled to remain silent. The man was beginning to falter, looking rapidly down at the table and back up to Hux’s eyes.

“Uh, they’re the most beautiful creatures in the galax-”

“I’m just going to stop you right there,” Hux said, holding up his hand. His face warred between amusement and pity. “Find me a milder drink in a clean glass and I’ll pretend I didn’t hear anything you just said.”

Ren almost ran to the bar, embarrassed, as Hux buried his face in his hands, struggling to not die laughing. He felt his face flush as he stared between his fingers at Ren. Hux’s eyes were drawn to the thick, muscular waist that grew to even wider shoulders, all accentuated by the reclaimed military jacket. And from this angle, Hux found himself almost moaning in exasperation as he stared at perfectly tailored trousers. There was no way that those had been some random find, they fit too well. That ass was so plump and inviting and Hux wanted to climb the man like a tree. It was as if this man had known exactly what to wear to draw his most obscene thoughts forward.

Ren shuffled back to the table, two drinks in tow, and slid one to Hux. He inspected it, pleased to see a fresh glass and took a sip of the brown, fizzy liquid. Smooth with a light bitter aftertaste. He hummed approvingly.

“I’m Hux.”

The smile was back and Hux felt his stomach flip.

“It’s nice to meet you,” the deep voice responded haltingly. Both men took long drinks from their glasses.

“So, I believe you were in the middle of _attempting_ to hit on me.”

Ren winced, “What happened to forgetting about that?”

“I don’t think I will ever forget that,” Hux teased.

“Let’s have a few more rounds and try.”

“Are you buying?”

“Play a round of sabacc for it? We can move to something a bit stronger for incentive.” Ren said, pulling a deck from a pocket.

Hux laughed, taking another sip, “And how do I know that deck isn’t rigged?”

“I would never cheat!” Ren said, feigning offense, as Hux stole the deck from his hand to shuffle it himself.

“Like I would trust a… what are you? Some kind of mercenary?” Hux replied, nodding to Ren’s attire.

“Exactly, you better watch out, I have quite a reputation!” Ren said with gravitas.  

Hux snorted, raising his brow, “I bet.”

“And what are you, Hux?”

“A Rodian.”

“I can see the resemblance.”

Hux laughed, setting up the cards on the table, relaxing the rules since it was only the two of them with no dealer.

“No, seriously, Hux, where are you from?”

“Oh, I’m just a simple trader.” Hux replied evenly, taking note of the cards in his hand.

“Really,” Ren said, no question in his tone, as he picked up a third card. “Well then, a ‘trader’ wouldn't have any reason to hide this beautiful hair, would he?”

“I suppose not,” Hux said, removing the woolen cap, scratching briefly at his scalp as his red hair tumbled down into his eyes, exchanging a card.

“Well, Hux? What's your goal for this evening? What game are you playing?”

“Well, I’m playing sabacc and trying to have fun.”

Ren shrugged, “Okay, let’s see what we can do about that. What’s your hand?”

“20.”

“18. You win round one,” Ren said. “And speaking of, I should probably get us some shots.”

Hux stared at the ass retreating again. _A mercenary, huh?_ Hux thought of several ways he could make that giant man moan beneath him.

Ren returned and threw back a shot in one gulp, this throat long and exposed. Hux’s eyes widened as he shifted in his seat. Ren smiled at him, “Game two, then?”

Hux won again. On the next shot, a tiny drop missed Ren’s mouth and slowly dripped along the tendons on his neck. Hux was so distracted, he lost a few cards in his shuffle, and he was starting to be convinced that Ren was losing on purpose. But, then Ren was starting to get very drunk. Game three took much longer. Ren took every opportunity to collect and exchange cards, before smiling and declaring that there was no way that Hux could beat his hand. It took almost five minutes to explain to Ren that 14, 11, and 7 made 32, which yes, does have the same numbers in it as 23, which is the number he is supposed to be trying to accomplish.

Hux cut him off after that, much to Ren’s dismay.

“Look, if you’re going to be coming back to my hotel room, I can’t have you getting sick and passing out on me.”

“My my, look who’s being forward now?” Ren whispered into Hux’s ear, one large hand almost becoming indecent on Hux’s thigh.

Hux turned his head to Ren, their faces a few inches apart. “Oh? Not interested?”

Ren leaned forward and met Hux’s lips, a slow and sensual kiss that had Hux twisting to get Ren’s hand to make more solid contact against his hardening cock. Ren’s mouth was warm, tasting of hard liquor, but those pouting lips slid so wonderfully against his, the soft drag on his sensitive skin causing him to moan wantonly. This definitely counted as having fun. This was power, having this slab of muscle desperate for his touch. This was recklessness, grinding up against a beautiful mercenary he picked up at a bar. This was fun.

Hux released a small sob as he pulled away from Ren, “Oh, darling boy, we _really_ need to get to my room.”

Ren’s eyes were still closed, his lips puffy. “Yes,” he whispered, leaning in for more.

“Ren.”

Darkened brown eyes opened to meet his.

“I’m going to the 'fresher. Stay here and don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.” Hux only received a grunt in response. As he slipped away, Hux became aware again how crowded the place was, and how much attention he attracted being a human male with red hair. His fingers lightly brushed against his blaster for reassurance.

Finishing up quickly, Hux knew the moment that he heard the shouts coming from the cantina, that it would be Ren’s fault. He took a breath before opening the door.

The Ratattaki female had returned with friends. Of course. And Ren was using every micron of his slight height advantage to intimidate the others. It didn’t seem to be working. Hux weighed his options. _This was supposed to be fun. Let’s have fun._

Hux grabbed the nearest Rattataki and threw them into the Trandoshan’s back, knocking it from the chair. Silence rang in the room as the massive body of scales stood and sized up the poor soul that Hux had thrown. Excuses would not help them now. A roar rattled the glasses in the room. And chaos erupted, many trying to flee, others trying to help subdue the reptilian beast.

Ren's feet were unsteady, tripping as Hux pulled him to the door. “No, Hux, I've got this!” Ren begged.

“No, you don't, you big dumb idiot!” Hux exhaled and ran a hand a hand through his hair in an attempt to collect himself. Ren leaned against him, his firm body a comfort in light of their idiocy.

“Well, Ren,” Hux asked, extending an elbow. “Shall we?”

Muffled sounds of shouts and shattering glass continued in the building behind them as Ren took Hux’s arm with a nod, being led to a rusted speeder. Hux climbed on and helped Ren get settled, taking a moment to fully absorb the strong arms across his chest, the heat against his back.

“You know Ren, you remind me of a white dwarf star.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re extremely hot but not very bright.”

Ren’s low chuckling laugh grew and grew until Hux couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Okay, you got me there. That pick-up line is the best one I've heard,” Ren said, burrowing his head into the back of Hux’s neck, placing a few soft kisses. Hux put the speeder in gear and shot towards the hotel room.

* * *

 

 

The door hadn’t slid shut on its own before Ren had shoved him against the wall next to the door, one strong thigh slotted between his, a rough hand pushing open the neckline of his shirt to leave love bites on each inch inch of exposed skin. It was perfect, Ren’s heavy body offering the perfect amount of friction, and Hux contemplated letting Ren take control, letting the man fuck him against this wall.

But this was Hux’s vacation and he had plans.

He slowly pushed back, his hands quickly slipping Ren’s jacket from his shoulders, assisting Ren in doing the same to himself. He then buried his fingers in those brown locks, pressing wet lips more firmly against his own, manipulating Ren’s head to allow Hux to find each sweet spot inside that mouth. He slipped a hand down into the top of those snug trousers, pulling forward to snap their hips together, making Ren unsteady, before shoving hard backwards.

Ren bounced lightly on the bed, eagerly leaning up to watch Hux’s approach.

Hux removed his shirt and slowly climbed onto the bed to straddle Ren’s hips, leaning back to fully appreciate the man below him. Ren was spread out like a meal, a few tufts of hair breaking away from his plaits, his arms extended to each side, and Hux wanted to trace every inch with his tongue.

“You’re so beautiful, my pet,” Hux whispered, looking down his nose, watching as Ren began to pant beneath him. Hux’s eyelashes gleamed in the soft lights, a wet shine appearing on his lips as he put two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking softly as he maintained eye contact. Ren’s cock made itself known as it dug into the crease of his ass.

Hux slowly slid his wet fingers down his bottom lip, raising his head to trace them down his neck, before moving them to circle the hollow of his neck. Ren’s eyes were barely open as he licked his lips, his hands twisting in the sheets. _So desperate._ Hux was drunk with power.

The fingers slid lower, tracing over his own nipples, and he rocked his hips at the small jolts of pleasure he felt, causing Ren to grind up.

“Hux, please!”

A single finger pressed against Ren’s lips, silencing him. A whine escaped that throat instead and Hux smiled. His other hand continued to traveled lower and lower, passing his navel and teasing at the clasp of his own pants. Ren’s hand wrenched the sheets so hard, Hux was afraid they might be ripped. _And what a well-trained little pet I have! Keeping his hands to himself until I say otherwise. This deserves an award._

Hux’s hand slid lower to Ren’s belt, finding the sliver of skin exposed between shirt and pants. He slowly extended his fingers, feeling along Ren’s abdomen, pulling the shirt up as he went along, exposing more and more toned flesh. _Truly a warrior’s body_.

Ren was almost vibrating by the time Hux has pushed up enough of the shirt to expose a nipple. He traced it gently before giving a few harsh pinches, watching as Ren arched heavily into the touch, a low whine spilling out as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Hux leaned down, readjusting his position to gain access to what he wants: that parted mouth making exquisite sounds. Ren's body surged up to meet him, strong arms crossing his back, pulling them flush as they ground their cocks together. Hux placed biting kisses to Ren's plump lips as he tried to discover every soft moan coming from the mercenary’s chest. Hux was overwhelmed with the desire to spend a lifetime cataloging each one.

“I think I'd like to put your pouting lips to a different use,” Hux murmured against Ren's ear.

Ren's desperate voice only cracked once, “Yes, please.”

Hux smiled, crawling up to straddle Ren's chest, and opening his pants. Ren's hands dug sharply into his hips as Hux freed his hardened cock. He gave it one, two slow pumps as he watched Ren's mouth part, open and eager.

Hux ran his free hand down the side of Ren's face, watching as Ren turned into it, seeking out the warmth. Hux felt himself overwhelmed again at the man below him, feeling undeserving for a moment. That this beautiful creature had no business being anywhere near him, much less underneath him, wanting him. Warm hands running along his thighs brought him back to himself. The look in Ren's eyes threatened to drown him.

Hux gathered Ren's hands over his braided hair, pressing them into the mattress. He shifted forward the last few inches to slowly slip his cock into that willing mouth.

That willing mouth sucked, and licked, and bobbed, and kissed to the best ability possible considering the restrained position. Hux bowed his head, grunting at the sensation, and his red hair fell in front of his eyes as he tried to center himself again. It seemed Ren was made to torment him, those lips spread so beautifully around his cock, his long cheeks hollowed out as Hux thrust deeper. Saliva leaked out of the corners of his mouth and lewd moans huffed out with each exhale through his nose.

Hux rose up more onto his grip on Ren's wrists to lean into that mouth, pumping himself deeper. Despite how pitched forward he was he still felt something meeting his ass and he turned to look over his shoulder. Ren's hips shot into the air with each slide of Hux's cock, seeking some kind of friction but always coming up empty.

“Gods, Ren, look at you,” he said. “Looks at how much you need me. You're shameless. Trying so hard to get something but never making it.” Hux smiled, “Are you even aware of what you're doing? Is your self-awareness gone? Have I reduced you to a primitive state?”

Ren could only fist his hands in the sheets and arch his back off the bed in response, a whining groan vibrating Hux's cock.

“Don't worry, you filthy thing. You shall be my pet. I'll take care of you, don't worry,” Hux said in a sweet tone.

He slowed his thrusts to stopping and took a moment to appreciate Ren's renewed vigor around his cock. _Yes, I will take very good care of you._

Hux slipped his wet cock from Ren's mouth, using his free hand to massage away then tension in Ren's face and jaw.

“You did so well, my pet.”

“Please,” a deep voice pleaded so softly. “Please, touch me.” Ren's voice grew stronger with each word, “Please, fuck me now, I need you inside me.”

Hux gripped the base of his cock tightly, not trusting himself at hearing these sweet words. “Patience, pet,” he said.

Hux climbed off, pulling Ren slowly up to a sitting position and kissed the wrists that had held Hux's weight. He sucked Ren's thumb into his mouth, watching Ren's face flash at him, watching the ripple of muscles across his firm abdomen straight to his still confined cock.

Hux stepped a few paces back, “Undress yourself and get on your hands and knees.”

Ren wordlessly complied, almost ripping his shirt and tight pants from his body. A slip of his underwear and Ren was in position by the time Hux had removed his own shirt. Hux couldn't hide the broad smile at Ren's antics. Just to drag it out, Hux took longer than necessary to remove his boots and remaining clothes, enjoying the sway of Ren's ass in the air and his fingers twisting into the bed.

Finally unclothed, Hux grabbed a vial of lubricant from his bags before taking a moment to appreciate the specimen in front of him.

“You know, Ren, I knew from the moment I saw you across the room that I wanted to make you mine tonight,” Hux said, grabbing Ren's hips and nipping at a spot on his ass cheek. Ren jerked and whined loudly.

“Tonight? A millenia ago? A millenia to come? I think I’ve always been yours,” Ren panted, his eyes half-open.

Hux’s throat closed up, a pang of _something_ hitting him firmly in the chest, as he tried to process this declaration. A shudder crept up his spine as he slowed his thrusts.

“All mine?”

“All yours, Hux.”  

This encounter was becoming less and less casual by the minute. Hux couldn't recall if it had ever been casual, even from the moment they first saw each other this evening.

Hux slipped one slick finger into Ren, working the muscles into relaxing, placing soothing kisses across Ren's lower back. His free hand found Ren's cock, wetter than he had expected, and lightly stroked it with one and two fingers, just to be distracting enough for Hux to open Ren more.

As he started to press a third finger in, Ren pulled away.

“Now, Hux. Stop teasing me and fuck me until I forget every word but your name.”

“You're a demanding little thing when you drink.”

“No, I'm just honest. Now, get on with it.”

Hux leaned over the muscular body and whispered into Ren's ear, a tongue tracing the shell, “Of course, my sweet.”

Simultaneously, Hux thrust in to the hilt while grabbing Ren's braid and pulling. Ren screamed in pleasure.

“Oh, you feel so good, so warm for me, so tight,” Hux panted. Ren could only moan, even finding that difficult with the angle his head had been pulled, his back arched to its limit, his ass impaled on Hux's cock.

Hux smirked and slowly drew out before slamming quickly back in, eager for more delicious sounds, as Hux kissed along Ren's jaw and he found an amazing rhythm.  A roll of his hips and a small bite at Ren's neck, another roll of his hips, another bite, on and on and on, faster and faster, until Ren was a sobbing mess beneath him.

It was easy to see when Ren was going to come, his breath hitching, his face blank as he sank into the sensations.

As abruptly as he started, Hux released Ren's hair and pulled out. Ren collapsed on the bed, not strong enough to support his weight. Hux added more lubricant to his cock and poured a little extra into his hand.

“Roll over, Ren, I want to see your pretty face as you come.”  
  
Slowly, Ren turned to expose his reddened cock, an arm thrown over his eyes. Hux kissed his way from sternum to nose, nudging Ren's arm down and locking eyes, “Ready?”

Ren nodded and Hux slid in again, his lubricated hand pumping Ren's cock with each snap of his hips. Watching Ren's face, the only thought Hux had was how much he wanted to see this face for all time, to be the only one that shares this intimate act, to take comfort in knowing that no one else would ever be privy to Ren's look of sheer ecstasy. Ren came with a shout, white splashes pooling into the dips of those muscles. It was perfect. Hux released, biting his lip as he felt three satisfying pulses. He pressed his forehead against Ren's and lazily kissing the man as he came down.

Hux felt Ren's smile against his lips, “So, uh, we should do this again sometime. You should give me your number. Let me know when you're in my neighborhood again.”

Hux laughed, rolling off to grab a cloth to wipe them.

Now content and clean and warm in a dark room, Hux found himself tracing shapes into the wide plain of Ren's back, the man's hair a mess, the braid almost knocked loose. His breathing had been steady for a long time, almost assuredly asleep, but Hux knew.

“Ren, please tell me that you’ve never used those pickup lines on anyone else before,” Hux whispered.

Ren buried his face further into the pillow, “No comment.”

Hux laughed and wrapped his arms around the embarrassed man.

* * *

 

 

A constant beep woke Hux, his arm slapping around until he found his data pad on the side table. Blearily, he opened his eyes, recoiling at the early hour but knowing that this had to be an urgent message if it was getting pushed through.

Hux sat up on one elbow, reading the message again and again until he finally processed it and laughed.

“Kylo, wake up.”

“No, I feel like death.”

“Well, why did you drink so much?”

“I don't know.”

“We have a message from Phasma.”

“I don't care.”

“We’re in trouble.”

At that, Ren perked his head up, his hair a knotted mess, a terrifying look for the Master of the Knights of Ren, “What did we do?”

“You know that bar fight you started last night?”

“You mean the one that _you_ started?”

“Apparently, we were identified and they sent a bill to the _Finalizer._ Specifically addressed to General Hux and Commander Ren _._ ”

“You're kidding. How did they know it was us?”

“I don't know, Ren, you did do everything in your power to draw attention.”

“I did not!”

“And you broke character almost a dozen times.”

Ren huffed and laid his head back down, “What about you? You practically starting sobbing from love when you were supposed to be fucking me senseless.”

Hux chewed on his lip, “That's different and you know it. You know how to play me too well.”

Ren turned to gather Hux's waist in his arms, placing a lingering kiss at the back of his neck, “Mmm, I really do. So, are we getting punished or what?”

“Well, standard procedure has us losing leave privileges for a few months.”

“That's not so bad, you hate taking leave anyway," Ren volunteered. "You know, I had to listen to every complaint that crossed your mind last night.”

“Ren, you made me meet you at the seediest bar on the planet just to role play.”

“Yeah, and it was fun.”

“Ah, yes, what fun I had,” Hux replied sarcastically.

Ren pouted, “Come on, it wasn't all bad.”

“I suppose not.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying their shared warmth in the early hours of the morning.

“So, I was thinking. If our leave is gone, maybe we could try this again... on ship.”

“That would never work, everyone knows what I look like.”

“But they don't know what I look like. Tell me, General, have you ever considered fraternizing with a lowly member of your crew? A technician, perhaps?”

Hux turned in Ren's arms and kissed him enticingly, “Tell me more.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is so dumb and I love it.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Find me at my kylux side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
